A Kiss
by ThreeFeatherTribeFanfics
Summary: Philip and Isabelle like each other, but neither of them know!


Konnichiwa minna san! I am back after my long break from fanfictions! My previous account was deleted for a reason that will not be disclosed. I will follow all the rules this time now that I know ways I can get my account deleted. I will definitely be more cautious of things this time. Anyway, without further ado a new fanfiction! Credit to my "besties" (jk, we just happen to have the same interests) for daring me to write this fanfiction. Didn't think I'd write it, did yah? :D

It was a hot school day in California. Everyone was whining about the many hot days they get in California. In fact, they were even in a drought! The students tried their best to stay cool in this burning environment, but it was impossible when you were outside. The sun was blazing and was showing no mercy. It was probably laughing at the miserable, sweaty students that walked around hopelessly looking for a way to stay cool.

However, this story will not be about the terrible weather we have here in California at the moment, but our favorite lovers Philip and Isabelle. They were pretty much made for each other, even their teachers would tease them about being together. They always denied it, blushing while saying it. They would always sit together, even after their class seats were changed. It was like they were glued together. They told everyone that they pretty much despised each other, but their eyes told a different story. In reality, Philip had had a crush on Isabelle since they had met. The fact that they always sat together was a mere coincidence, a good one for Philip. Philip liked Isabelle, but what did Isabelle think about Philip?

Of course, like every other love story, Isabelle has a crush on Philip as well. However, another boy named Ben also had a crush on Philip. Ben would talk with Philip as friends, hoping his feelings would never be revealed to him. I mean, seriously, this is JUNIOR HIGH we are talking about. He would definitely be made fun of for discovering his homosexuality at such a young age. Everyone in middle school is like that, way too judgmental. Though, Ben wouldn't mind being judged, but they're both guys. That's the main problem here.

Day after day would go by, and the 3's feeling would never change. None of them wanted their feelings to be revealed for fear of being rejected. Little did they know, they were about to be put in a situation where everyone's feeling will be revealed.

"Tch, me? Like her? HA! That's hilarious Catherine, where would you get such a stupid idea from?" asked Philip.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out, Phuzzy. Whenever you say you don't like her, your eyes start blinking rapidly, you look away, and you blush! You, my friend, are in love with Isabelle." Stated Catherine.

"Like hell I am! I despise her! How could I ever like a girl like her? She is annoying, annoying, and most of all, ANNOYING!" Philip said as he looked away, blushed, and started blinking rapidly.

"Look! You just did it again! Stop lying Philip, you know you like her! Everyone knows you like her, and everyone knows she likes you!"

"Y-you're lying! Isabelle doesn't like me! S-she would never like me!" stuttered Philip obviously not confident in his words.

"Fine, I'll show you." Said Catherine as she went to go gather proof.

Catherine walked around until she found Isabelle talking about anime and otaku stuff with her friend. When she found Isabelle, she grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a private area.

"You. Do you like Philip?"

"W-what?! W-what are y-you talking about? I-I would never like Ph-Philip!" said Isabelle with a rose colored blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Liar. Tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone, so tell me."

"…fine. I like Philip…"

"HA, I KNEW IT! AND I GOT IT ON RECORDING TOO!" shouted Catherine as she sprinted away.

"WHAT?!" yelled Isabelle

Catherine sprinted away and made a safe escape, and then ran to find Philip. She walked around the school, getting burnt up by the scorching sunshine. She found Philip walking around with an ice cream bar, and ran up to him as fast as she could.

"PHILIP! LISTEN TO THIS!" yelled Catherine as she ran towards Philip.

When she caught Philip, she started to play the recording.

"Liar. Tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone, so tell me."

"…fine. I like Philip…"

Then the recording ended and Philip was stunned. He went to the nearest trash can, discarded the rest of his food, and sprinted to find Isabelle.

Ben had been coming out of the men's restroom when he spotted Philip run by.

"Hey, Philip!"

"Yo, what's up?"

"Dude, where are you going that you need run so fast?" asked Ben

-Pant, pant-

"Need..to…go find..Isaeblle…" panted Philip.

"Hold on, before you do that. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

"What? I'm in a hurry." Said Philip.

Ben pulled Philip into the corner and looked at him straight in the eye then said,

"I-I'm gay."

"What. You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I'm serious, I'm a homosexual. I've known since we met."

"Since we met, wait what? Are you trying to say that you like me?"

"…"

Ben looked at his feet and nodded.

"I-I like you. I'm sorry, but I like you."

"Don't be sorry. Just, I'm sorry. I can't be with you. I-I like Isabelle. I'm really sorry." Said Philip as he pulled away from Ben and took off to continue his search for Isabelle.

"I didn't think it would work out anyway, this isn't some kind of yaoi manga…" said Ben as a tear ran down his face.

He wiped it away and walked home, contemplating what he would do tomorrow about Philip when he saw him again.

Philip sprinted around the campus, desperately trying to get that confession out of his mind. The way Ben looked when Philip had rejected him was heart breaking. Nevertheless, Philip had to find Isabelle now. She was all he could think about, until he was confessed to. Philip slowed his pace until he came to a complete stop.

_Why do I feel so terrible? I'm not gay, I think. Why do I feel like I made the wrong choice rejecting Ben…_

Philip shook, and slapped himself to get back into his right mind. Philip continued running around the school to find Isabelle when finally, he heard her voice coming from the B bulding 1st floor. Philip started to run as fast as he could to catch Isabelle, and catch her. Boy, did he catch her. He caught her lips. Isabelle had been opening the door and Philip had been sprinting, so he couldn't stop. Their lips crashed into each other, and they both fell.

"Philip."

"Isabelle."

"Philip."

"Isabelle."

"Shut up."

"No, I have something to tell you."

"Why would you need me? What, are you going to confess your undying love to me?" mocked Isabelle.

"Yes."

"What."

"I said yes woman!"

"uf0ckinw0tm8?"

"Exactly what I said, I came to confess. I like you. Plain as that." Said Philip

"Ok. That's great."

"You aren't going to say anything?" asked Philip feeling a little but depressed.

"Nope." Philip began to turn around when Isabelle grabbed his shoulders, turned him around, and gave him a proper kiss.

"How's that?" asked Isabelle with a grin on her face.

"Tch, nothing good." Blushed Philip

"You're lying. How about, we keep doing it until I get it right?" proposed Isabelle.

"You're on."

The two kept giving each other kisses until Philip finally got tired and said,

"You've got it. Just stop kissing me. My lips are going to get chapped at this rate." Said Philip.

"Hehe."

LOL

THE END!

How was it guys? I know it's not my best, but I just wrote it within an hour 'cause I got homework and stuff. I decided to stop right there so there won't be any more chapters, probably. Depends on how much extra time I have. Anyway, hope you liked my fanfiction! I will be uploading all of my previous fanfictions except for the offending one. Sayonara minna san!

-Wwhups


End file.
